One Life To LiveAnd It's A Friggin' Soap Opera
by Noah Hunter
Summary: Weird, random fic! Matt and Mello visit Dean and Bela. Dean gets teased about a one night stand with Mello...rated to be safe.


**(A short crack fic I wrote. Why? Oho! Because I can my pritties. :3 Yes. Chocolate and lemonade indulgence at 2:00 in the morning will do that to ya. Of course, lemonade completely ruins the taste of chocolate. X.x XD Pairings: MattxMello, DeanxBela, with a little bit of a DeanxMello fling because I love teasing my dear sis with this. Aren't I the evil little brother. :3 )**

- - - - - - - - -

One Life To Live….And It's A Figgin' Soap Opera!

"I'll probably have to knock on wood after saying this, but God it feels good to have a break from hunting once in a while."

Dean stretched out in the recliner by the window. The afternoon sun felt warm on his skin and the idea that he now could just sit back and enjoy it, well-- it was just too good to be true. He yawned contently as he closed his eyes and lay back onto the soft plush fabric. He could feel Bela watching him. Probably thinking about how much of a dork he was, but eh-- Dean could care less. This was his lazy time. And he intended on spending the whole of the day inside the motel, sprawled out in that ratty recliner like some lazy ass cat and drug his brain with anything interesting that appeared on TV.

"Not today, sweetheart." He answered defiantly. Bela was still watching him. "I'm gonna sit here and enjoy life today."

This seemed to satisfy Bela just enough to waver her attention. "Very well." She said. She began stacking last night's research in a neat pile. "Relax while you can caz, like it or not, my brother and his boyfriend will be arriving any moment now." The thief stood and flashed Dean a devious smirk.

The hunter's green eyes shot open. "Your brother?" He asked. There was the chance that he had misheard her. There had to be. …Right?

Bela took notice of Dean's reaction and nodded. "Yep." She replied. "Looks like that one night stand you two had might get a standing ovation." She walked past Dean, leaving him to drown in her wily taunt.

He made to stand and almost fell out of the chair. "Can I help it? I was drunk and your brother looked like a woman!"

The thief laughed. _Poor Dean. _She thought. Then sighed. "You really are a bit slow, aren't you. Ha! I suppose it didn't seem a tad bit odd when you two were naked and he had all the same equipment you did." She burst out laughing. It couldn't be helped. The poor demon hunter's face was beautifully priceless. God, she loved teasing this man!

Dean scowled, his arms crossed. God, he hated when he got teased by this woman!

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh." Bela exclaimed. "That must be them."

Moments later, the two boys who had arrived at the door had been invited in. Dean was well aware of who the effeminate leather-clad blonde munching on the chocolate bar was. This was Mihael Keehl, a.k.a. Mello, a.k.a. Bela's younger brother, a.k.a.…Dean's one night stand. But we'll not go there. And it was very obvious in both the siblings' personalities that these two were, indeed, related. The only differences were that they put their devious ways to different uses. Namely, Bela's becoming a thief and Mello becoming part of the L.A. mafia. Well, until the little blonde chocoholic blew up the mafia's hide-out, earning him a scar that took up the entire left side of his face. Yes. Dean did listen to Bela's stories. ….Sometimes… And then there was the new face. A man standing a head taller than Mello, sporting brick red hair and orange tinted goggles. Dean concluded that this guy must be the blonde's boyfriend, Mail Jeevas. Better known as Matt. He wore jeans and black boots and a long-sleeved red and black striped shirt and black leather gloves. His jacket, or rather, his vest, being as it was sleeveless, was of a Boho Vintage designer. Dean recalled the specific brand and tanned fuzzy look because of an obscure add he had once stumbled across on e-bay. All in all, the hunter thought that the odd couple seemed to balance each other out in some anomalous sort of way.

The red head stood against the wall with a lit cigarette between his lips. He watched as the blonde stole the recliner away from Dean and smiled up at him triumphantly over his half eaten chocolate bar. Dean scoffed, but was in too good a mood to say anything. He chose a spot on the bed beside Bela instead.

"So, I take it you two are still living together." Bela spoke up.

The blonde nodded after breaking off another bite of his chocolate bar. "Yeah."

Dean acknowledged the red head standing against the wall.

Mello noticed and motioned towards the red head. "This is Matt. My boy toy." He teased, leaning towards the direction Dean was sitting in. "Jealous?" A smirk played across his face.

"Yeah." Dean said, oozing sarcasm. "I kinda thought I'd be the one banging your mafia ass into submission."

The blonde laughed as he broke off another bite of chocolate. "Heh. You'd have to get through Matty first."

At this, Matt came up to the recliner that Mello was seated in and sat on the arm. He wanted everyone to know that, no matter what Mello said or did, the blonde belonged to him and him alone. And even though Dean had just been a one night stand for the blonde, the gamer wasn't about to risk anything.

Bela cleared her throat loudly. A way of getting their attention. She was looking right at Mello.

"What?" Mello asked.

But the thief was silent. Mello knew very clearly why.

Matt took his cigarette between his index and middle finger and blew a light cloud of smoke casually. He then leaned in and pulled Mello into a passionate kiss, right in front of everyone, not caring in the least what the others' reactions were.

"Okaaay-" Dean exclaimed uncomfortably, getting up and heading towards the kitchen. "I'm never sitting in that chair again. Who wants pie?"

Bela and Mello couldn't suppress their laughter. Teasing Dean was so easy and oh, so much fun.

Matt smirked down at Mello and glanced over at Bela still sitting on the bed. "You two are just plain evil."

"Thank you." The siblings replied.

- - - - - - - - -

**Yeah. My sad attempt at being...funny? (dies) Warui.**


End file.
